memorias_chartafandomcom-20200213-history
Emilio Adalberti
Emilio is a veteran Assassin, active since the Purge of 2000. Biography Early life Emilio was born to the italian Luciano Adalberti and a french woman named Eva Foster. Luciano was a distant relative of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, which makes Emilio proud of his ancestors. His parents were killed when he was 4 (in 1991) and the Master Assassin Hassan took him under his care. Training with Hassan and Ezekiel He was trained in Assassin center where he would do many friends, like Dominique Lust who eventually became his rival. He would also meet someone of great importance for him : the daughter of Master Assassin Ezekiel Malbranques. The young girl, named Margot, was trained in another session, which would often lead to him skipping classes to see her. Emilio was one of the best element of the center and went on doing mission with Hassan and Ezekiel. The Purge Time passed and he fell in love with Margot, and she also felt the same for him. However, when the purge happened and the Templars attacked the center, Margot the usage of her legs while Ezekiel's wife was murder. Emilio saw his mentor Ezekiel becoming a darker man. Ezekiel disappearance During one of their mission, Ezekiel vanished. Emilio became even more darker than Ezekiel was, only focusing on his assassin duties. He would be eventually completely devastated when Margot died. As if the young Emilio was gone too, he became another person entirely. Arrogant, distant, but still looking for redemption, feeling a deep sense of guilt for the death of his love. He also began to work overseas. Brotherhood Rebirth Emilio became a Guild Master, and came back to France in 2008 for a new secret mission. From his old center, he found Pauline, who was in charge after he left, and Elise. Pauline was angry at Emilio , blaming him for the death of this Assassin brothers. They were all murdered by an extreme faction of the Templars, lead by Elena Levesque. She was the daughter of Master Francois Levesque, the man who killed Emelio's parents. Elena was looking at Codex' pages that Emilio hid the past, pages leading to one of the Apple of Eden. Continuing her father's work, she wanted to destroy everything Emilio loved. She was first at the race for the Apple, and use Pauline as bait after capturing her. Gathering some more Assassins from other Guilds, among them Roxanne and Dominique. After a long battle Emilio eventually killed Elena, the last Levesque and retrieved the Apple. He spared Elise, who was in fact Black Bird, a Templar Spy, after interrogating her. She warned him of an even bigger threat. Before the last battle however, he was able to meet Margot again, who was not dead. Emilio became softer at that time, being kind and smiling. Joining Gabrielle and Audrey His guild eventually ended up killed after the betrayal of someone he trusted the most, and was assigned to protect Gabrielle along with Audrey "Tech". Episode 3 Soon Personality and skills Personality Emilio is a determined Assassin, believing strongly in the Brotherhood. Because of all the treachery he faced, he does not trust people easily. Skills Emilio is more proficient with swords, tomahawk, and baton than he is with an hidden blade. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Assassins